The invention concerns a device for peeling onions.
Known devices for peeling onions consist of simple knives which may be provided with notches at the cutting edge, the onions being peeled by using these knives to cut the onion skin in the conventional peeling manner and then pulling it off the onion body.
As a rule only the outer hard onion skin is considered in peeling, the onion thus peeled then being processed further, for instance by being cut to size.
This manual procedure suffers from the drawback that it takes a fairly long time to rid the onion of its outer skin. Also, the onion peeler cries and there is a loss of aroma due to heating the onion by the hands of the peeler.
Accordingly the known peeling method is especially in need of improvement where a large number of onions must be rid of their skins.